Happy Days
by MrsAdrianIvashkov911
Summary: Basically Vampire Academy in Mia's Point of view, with a twist. There a few more pranks! Rating will probably change later when we get to the Mia/Jessie moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. We know there are probably a lot of stories that are Mia's point of view but it is a bit different. There are a few pranks and stuff. So don't say 'that did not happen in vampire academy'. **

**We am really sorry it is really short but it looked longer when We planed it out. Also hopeful Wewill be able to update quicker. We are also sorry about not updating as quickly as we would like on our other story Peace and serenity. It is hard to find time to get together to write. Pleas read and review. **

Chapter 1

Mia's POV

I can't believe _she's_ back. I thought she was gone for good. I hate the way Aaron _my_ boyfriend looks at her. She turned around and looked strait as Aaron. She smiled like a loony but her smile disappeared when she saw me. _Yer that's right princess. Suck it up. _I thought to evilly to myself. I gave her the most evil look I could- which I knew was pretty powerful. I kept my arm firmly around his waist.

He slightly pulled away as if he wanted to go over to her, so I tightened my grip on him. Oh-no I was not going to lose him now after everything her family did to me and my family. I know it's not exactly her fault, but I need someone to pay for what her brother did to me. Since she is the last Dragomir…. Well I guess you can figure out the rest.

While everyone else in the cafeteria was just staring at the girls I was plotting for anyway I could to get back at that horrible, horrible Dragomir. Who did that dark haired Dhampir with Vasilisa think she was anyway?

As soon as the girls walked in the room went freakishly silent. As in so silent you could hear a pin drop. It was almost funny, _almost_, the way everyone started talking loudly (practically yelling) as soon as they walked out. It turns out her Dhampir friends name is Rosemary Hathaway. Hmmm I thought to myself I have a feeling- considering the last name- she might get in the way of my plans. I am going to have to come up with something good.

**We hope you liked it. it is hard to know what to write. We o have different ideas so we have to put them together. well you know the drill! MAKE OUR DAY! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy Heyy! sadly we did not get the response we were hoping for. but we hope you like the next chapter. sorry it took so long to upload, we could not work out how to do it. so thank you to 287 for her help in uploading. lol! **

Chapter 2

Mia's POV

'Vasilisa' and 'Rosemary' became the talk of the school. Some people even thought they were heroes! Ha like I would every look up to them. I was surprised they did not get in that much trouble considering what they had done. Rose got in more trouble than Vasilisa because Rosemary was suppose to be the 'responsible' Guardian. Rosemary nearly got expelled, but no such luck for Vasilisa. Rosemary apparently has to stay in her room except to attend classes and to eat. She also has to have one on one training to make up for all the novice stuff she has missed out on. Good, hopefully that will keep Rosemary out of the way of my plans.

Every where Vasilisa was Rosemary was there to. Any time they were aloud to be together they were. Vasilisa did not go out without Rosemary. I think they spent any free time up in Rosemary's room probably trying to make a escape route. The only time they were not together was when Vasilisa went to her Moroi classes and Rosemary went classes with other Dhampirs. They were both getting on my nerves. I did not have anything against rose just that she did not leave Vasilisa alone.

At any opportunity I got I would next to Aaron, but he started acting different every since she got back. Every time I tried to have a convocation with him, he would either not answer. Or answered absentmindedly. I am starting to think he has never gotten over her, but I was not going to let that get in the way of our relationship.

I love Aaron so much, it hurts me to see him look at her how I look at him. I know at the moment it is a one way relationship but not for long. I am going to do something about this whole problem. It makes me so sad, but it also makes me hate Vasilisa more. She is obviously use to getting what she wants or even who she wants. I think I am the only person who sees the real her, and how she treated Aaron. She does not disserve him and he does not need her. He would do anything for her- she obviously knew it (she didn't even bother to cover it)

A few weeks later I was sitting next to Aaron in Ancient Poetry. I was holding his hand under the table. It was hard to write using my left hand but there was no way I was going to miss a chance to show off to Vasilisa I had Aaron and she didn't.

Aaron and I only had one class together, with me being a year younger, but with little interest in Ancient Poetry they ran the two classes together. It is my favorite class because;

1) I was with Aaron

2) I could easily watch Vasilisa, and

3) I was good at this subject. (Not bragging or anything)

**Yeah we did it! please reveiw! it really does mean a lot to us!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We are trying to UD quicker. but we are sorry for the slow pace of 'peace and serenity'. hope you enjoy the chapter. we think this chapter is a bit longer then the others.... but we know none of them are not very long.**

Chapter 3

Mia's POV

I am sitting in my room, on my own, on a Friday night. Ye4s I know I could be spending time with my boyfriend, hanging out with my best friends Rachelle, watching a movie with class mates, anything really. But I really need to come up with a plan. They have been back for a few weeks now and I have come up with nothing. Zilch. Zero.

Is there something wrong with me? I have been sitting here with a pen and paper for an hour now but the only thing I have on my page is plan A with a thick black line under it.

'am I losing 'it'? I ask myself. 'Of Corse not' I reassure myself 'it all comes back to one word; Rosemary Hathaway' – okay two words.

After another half hour of thinking I decide that I am not going to come up with anything that I could have already though of sitting here on my own. So I get off my bed, chuck on a cardigan and pair of killer heals and make my way out of my room. I am not sure where my roommate it, maybe she is with her boyfriend? My roommate is thankfully she is not Vasilisa, but still unfortunately Cordelier _Ozer. _She was unfortunately born to the Ozera family, Poor child. I only talk to her when necessary incase she tries to kill me or turns into a Strigoi. You can never be to careful around an Ozera.

I kept walking, not really sure where I was going but I needed to get out of my room. The sky started to turn a off pink colour, kind of like cat vomit, from a cat that eats a lot of salmon. The rays weren't powerful enough to be harmful, but I would need to get inside soon. I decided I would go to the church. Even though I wasn't particularly religious I thought some angle might be looking out for me, and give me a few ideas. I stretch out on one of the pews in the back row and rest my head on the wall. I think I might close my eyes for just a second….

I must have fallen asleep because a god like creature was leaning over me shaking me slightly.

"Mia, its way past your curfew. You have to get back to your dorm now." I realized that the 'god like creature' was in fact a guardian at our school. Guardian Belikov. I have heard people talk about him before and I am sure a few have used the word 'god' in the same sentence as his name. He gently helped me outside. There was a lot of trees and shelter to get back to my dorm without being in too much sun. Behind one of the trees I saw a brunet- Dhampir- which I imminently recognized as Rosemary. She looked directly into my eyes and boy did she look smug. It looked like she was hiding something, but I did not let this get to me. He eyes flicked quickly to Guardian Belikov and her expression changed. Very quickly might I add. Now her eyes showed a mixture of jealousy and anger. Oh this is good. Rosemary obviously has a bit of a school girl crush on Guardian Belikov. I did not say anything to him about Rose being out past curfew but I leaned in closer to him like I was going to fall. He- being such a gentleman- put his arms around my waist to help me stay u. I enjoyed watching Rosemary's expression. She was now far passed pissed. She looked like she was about to rip my head off. Excellent.

Guardian Belikov left me at my door wordlessly. The door was open, Cordelia must be asleep. I carefully placed my heals in my wardrobe and climbed silently into bed. That night I dreamt about getting back as Rosemary and Vasilisa.

**RLR!**

**(read, love (hopefully) reveiw!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it is really short, but we have exams next week. and we have been bisy studdying. **

Chapter 4

I woke up early the next morning to see Cordelier bed empty. I had stacks of time to have a really long, hot shower. When I got out I was surprised that I still hadn't seen Cordelier. I put on a pair of my best sports girl jeans. I will admit I am quite small for my age but like most Moroi girl I was very slim. I put a white frilly summer dress over the top of my jeans, and slipped on my heals from last night. I looked at the clock and realized I still had enough time to blow dry my hair and put it up.

After another 20 minutes I had my hair in perfect ringlets falling over each shoulder and the rest back in a white bow. I walked out of my dorm and started heading for the cafeteria. The halls were empty, I must have gotten up really early. As I was walking I was thinking of ways to get back at Vasilisa. I really don't have anything personally against rose.

There was absolutely no one in the cafeteria. I am always early for things but never this early. There was no food out so I sat down at my usual table- right at the back of the room. I had no idea what the time was because the clock in the cafeteria must be Brocken because it says the time it 10:45. But it can't be that late. It was a cloudy day so I couldn't even see the moon. This is super weird.

**You know the drill.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really short chapter but i will update whe i get up to 350 hits!**

Chapter 5

After sitting here for another 15 minutes I finally see another life from. I was starting to think I was alone. Being at a boarding school you get so use to not being alone that it is weird when you are. The person came out of the double doors that lead to the class rooms. He- which it turned out to be guardian Alto- started yelling at me for not being in class. What was he talking about?  
"I think you must be wrong. I am just really early." I tried to explain. How could I tell him what was going on when I really had no idea?  
"Yer, early for lunch" he muttered to himself. He dragged me back to the class rooms muttering to himself under his breath. I can see why none of the student liked him. He is so rude.

It turns out it really had been 10:45. Someone must have gone into my room and changed the clocks. I had a fair idea who it was and they were going to pay for this. They are going to wish they never messed with me. They'll see.

**I am not going to say it coz u know what i will say!**


	6. Chapter 6 thanx every1!

**Thank you everyone because we got 350 hits! We are so happy! We are thinking about putting in some new characters so if you want to be in our story pm! Please please please review! It means so much to us. If we get some nice words we will update tomorrow! We have it all typed out. So be nice! lol! **

Chapter 6

A week later I still had not gotten back at Rosemary. I was sure it was her. I saw her laughing at me from the window of her classroom, when Guardian Alto had walked me back to my class room. After that day it was like a fire in me to get back at her, and I knew I was not going to rest until I know I have done all I can.

That night- like all the other nights in the past 8 days- I spent my time in my desk making plains. I know Rosemary loves Vasilisa like a sister so if I could try and break them apart…. It might work…. But how? The other thing that get to both was what other thought of them. Rosemary wanted to keep up her 'I'm such a tough guardian' show and Vasilisa with her 'I'm such a sweet princess' look.

I have noticed not only my boyfriend watching Vasilisa every move but also Christian- a _Ozera_-. Maybe if I could set Vasilisa up with him that will ruin her reputation.

I heard my mobile phone go off 'I'm a Barbie girl'. I flipped it open and read the message from Rachel asking if I wanted to go see a movie. I walked down to the Moroi common room to see her already sitting there with the movie on pause.  
"What ware we watching?" I asked  
"Love actually" she replied with a smile.

It was nice to have some girly time with my bestie. I have not spent a lot time with her since I got with Aaron. She also spent a lot of time with her boy friend Conner Conta. He was a royal but so was she (Rachel Zeklos) (yes, her cousin is Jessie Zeklos, unfortunately)

We sat and talked after the movie, putting off going out in the cold. We hugged good-bye and giggled. To someone walking past it was probably looked like we were saying good-bye to someone you where not going to see for ages. Just as we were making our different ways I saw Vasilisa walking out of the church. Knew she was religious but I didn't imagine her being at the church on a Friday night.

I quickly slipped behind the closest tree and watch her step into a skip, all the way back to her dorm. I stood there a little while later and to my surprise I saw a very happy looking Christian come out of the church. I knew Christian only went to church so people knew he hadn't turned Strigoi.

Shock Horror! I think there is something going on between them. And I didn't have to lift a finger!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for reading our story. It means a lot to us that people are reading it! It would be nice if some of you reviewed because we are not exactly feeling the love. So please tell us what you think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! We have finally finished our exams so hopefully we will be up dating more often. We are also thinking of adding another character so if you are interested fill in the questions at the end. Please please please review. It will mean so much to use and we have only had 2! We also forgot to tell you all that the pictures of Mia's cloths are on out profile. We were so excited when we reached 400 hits and then we found someone who said they had 8000 hits. =( but we are still happy.**

Chapter 7

I woke up out of a deep sleep by a sharp, high pitched scream. I looked around and realsed the scream had come from me. My hair was stuck, with sweat, to the side of my face. I sat up slowly- not wanting to get a dizzy head ach. The dream came flooding back to me. My mind replayed it slow motion, and before I knew it, it was like I was standing in the Dhampir gym. I was standing in the middle facing the wall opposite the door. It was completely empty, except I did not feel alone. I spun around and crouching by the door was Rachel. I started to walk over to her when I notice the blood on her neck. I could feel my feet speed up but when I notice the blood on her neck. I could feel my feat speed up but when I looked at her face the red rings stood out. I stopped in my place and took in a jaggered breath ready to scream but before I knew it a hand was over my mouth. Whoever it was had freezing cold hands. They spun me around so hard I nearly toppled over. I was surrounded.

Again I would have screamed but the hand had not released me from their grip. I looked at all their faces. I knew all of them, some more than others, but I knew them all the same. Along with Rachel was Cordelier, Rosemary, Vasilisa, Guardian Belikov, Lara, Georgia, Kathy, Sophie, Martine, Aaron and Camille- all people I see on a daily basis. Lara- who is my regular feeder- stepped forward wanting to make the first move. I did not know much about Strigoi but I knew that when they were newly changer they did stupid things. They did not think. These strigoi were obviously newly changed. As the others felt her movement they set into action. All I saw was a blur. I saw snippets of Rosemary's Dark brown hair, Georgia's rangah hair, and Lara's bright coloured clothes. It was like in those old school movies where they are tied to a railway and the train is coming, you feel your whole life flash before your eyes. I would rather be tied to a rail road then be here any day.

I tried to scream out for help but it felt like my mouth and throat was smothered in honey. It was making it hard to breath. Before I knew it, Martine and Sophie appeared at either side of me. Their eyes were eyeing off my throat. I tried to gulp down my last breath when they both slapped my head. Hard. From the impact on either side I dropped. My scull crushed into a million little pieces. That when I woke up.

The replay stopped and I notice Cordelier looking at me from her bed- afraid to get out. Her ice blue eyes filled with concern. At that moment I felt a harsh pang in my insides. I felt so bad for being mean to her all this time. It's not her fault she's a Ozera, and I have never given a her a chance to prove herself.

I was still staring at her when I felt warm tears leaking out of her eyes. I didn't want to seem like a cry-baby but the dream had really shaken my emotions. Cordelier without hesitation silently slipped off her bed and slid onto mine. It felt like we had been friends for years. She just sat there and comforted me in silence.

I took my time describing all the details about how it was so real. Cordelier seemed to understand how I felt. Maybe this was the start of a brand new friend ship. She handed me a tissue and hugged me good night and that was the last thing I remember before sleep won the battle and took over.

**Please fill out if you want to be in our story!**

**First name:  
Last name: (royal, non-royal, or Dhampir (I have not decided)  
Looks:  
Age:  
Likes/ dislikes:  
Something you like: (ie it could be sport, playing piano, homework)  
Personality:**

**(I really hope no one says that they like homework!) lol! **


End file.
